Phantomhive's Library of Short Stories
by nwfan13
Summary: Some short stories of Ciel and Sebastian
1. Unbreakable

Some short stories I wrote when I was listening to my ipod. It was just some random thoughts when I was trying to figure what to write. I may extend on these into a proper story but for now it's just some snippets. ^^ Each is inspired by a certain song. I will put the song that gave me the idea under each chapter. Though I think it went a little off track as I wrote it because it doesn't seem to fit with the songs by the time I finished.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Like you didn't know that.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unbreakable**

Darkness. It was completely dark as the young boy, no older than 10, stumbles through the mansion. The scene began to turn red as the fire broke out; the hallway filled with smoke as he ran.

"Momma? Papa?" The young boy search running through the different rooms of the manor; finally reaching the final room, he pushed it opened but was face with a horror as there were his parents lying on the floor, breathless. The room was it in flames and he stared taking everything away into darkness once again.

"Momma? Pappa?" The tears ran down the boy's face as the scene disappears.

Another scene appeared; dark shadow of figures started coming closer, bruising him, and hurting him over and over again. How long has it been? How long did it last? He did not know. All he knew was that he couldn't do anything but to let it unfold. Every night he is returned to his cage huddled to the far side, in the corner as he cried praying to the God that had never helped him. It was always the same thing; they always had those masks on, hiding their faces in the dim light, never facing him directly. He prayed and prayed but never getting an answer.

Ciel woke up to the dim light that slowly emerges from the window beside the bed as the morning becomes visible; he tiredly sat up and looked around taking in the reality, separating it from his dream. It was not yet time to wake but he could not sleep again as a feeling of sickness washed over him as he recalled the past that will forever haunt him. Sometimes he would find it hard to keep going, especially after those dreams, will he be able to find them again and complete his revenge? He wanted to dream again of those peaceful nights he had but it had seemed so long ago.

'Where are they? The ones that had beaten me…bruised me…tried to kill me.' They had always kept their face out of sight. As he recalls the mask he knew so well, the sadness was mixed with anger. He wanted to take can control of himself once again, but it was near impossible whenever this happens.

He had thought before whether this was right, what will happen if he can't find them?

'I will find them and by then…I'll be stronger.' Yes, stronger with him by his side. The one that had been with him through it all, through his weakest state, always helping him. With him, he was able to dream again, with him, he was not scared to face them. With him, he was unbreakable. Fear and doubt will only hold one back and the heir of a Phantomhive do not live with fear in his heart. He trusts himself. He trusts him.

"No one can touch me, nothing can stop me." Ciel told himself, reassuringly. It worked, his breath returned to normal as he took in a deep breathe.

His thought returned to that faithful night; the night that he no longer prayed to God, the night when it all changed, when he had summoned, a demon. His eyes closed, listening to the silent morning just before a click of the door handle was heard across the room which began the morning of his former life.

* * *

The idea came from Fireflight – Unbreakable.


	2. Dark Hero

The next three chapters _kind of_ go together. But it's such a minor link that you wouldn't have noticed if I didn't say so. (Or even if I did say so ^^') From three viewpoints during his life.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dark Hero**

Hate and suffering filled the world; filled the hearts of people around us, filled the air that we breathe into our lungs. Why is there so much corruption in this world?

What happen to all the good people that filled the harmless streets; the fearless protectors that stood up for what's right? And where did God go when he was so helpless; in pain and broken? As he was sitting there in that cages that time, waiting for someone who just had this tiny bit of courage to save him. Every night he dreamt of peace and warmth of the past but was eventually awaken to the cruel reality. His past was just a dream, a wild fantasy that was just beyond his reach.

But that had all ended; he threw all of his hopes and called upon the darkness to be his saviour. There, someone was willing to reach back for him, saving him from the pain and suffering he had gone through; he was there to take him away from that place, to take him back to where he needed and wanted.

A hero was what he wanted, waited through those nights into the morning that was filled with more pain. And indubitably, a hero had been was born that night, but it was an entity that surpasses all the darkness in the world; a being that was just made of evil but it was strong and fast as it slit the throats of those that hurt him, lashing out at them with a glint in its eyes within the ruby red room. But it was all he could hope for in this world.

I watched as he approaches, hands as human as anyone I know reach out for me from this now broken cage; my blood was racing, so much it felt like fire. I looked at his nearly human features; the thing that struck me instantly was the blood red eyes, the same colour as the blood that was splattered across the walls and all over the floor.

Instead of being afraid, I felt calm, relieved, for the first time ever since that night. And up to this day it had been that way ever since.

* * *

Idea from Need a Hero – Shrek soundtrack


	3. Peace

**Chapter 3: Peace**

Nothing seems to work when I'm around you; praying, hating, fighting, hiding, and smiling. I tried everything to be normal, to get you out of my mind. What have you done to me? When are you going to set me free?

Peace seems so far away even though I have nothing to worry about; it was a feeling I will never get to feel. At least not when you are around; my heart is anything but peaceful.

I can't deny it and I can't cry it out, it is something I can't let anyone find out, not even you who I trusted the most. No matter where I am, what I'm doing you are always here in my mind. I am in pieces, I feel even more broken than I did back then, although this is, how should I put it? Not as…unpleasant as before.

But it not like anything can happen; I mean where would we start? Whenever I have to choose between my head and heart; I always go for my head and this would be no different. Would it? I don't know and until I find out, peace will be something I will never know.

* * *

Very short chapters. =.='

Got the idea from Wanted – All Time Low but the content is definitely a little off from what the meaning of the song it.


	4. One in a Million

Related to chapter 41 so read that first to understand this. Again with the short chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 4: One in a Million**

No matter what happens, you are always here; everyday as I go about the same routines, it's always you I think of, afterall, you are just one in million. You are my most trusted butler, no; you are the only one I have ever trusted since then.

I still don't understand why you…went away; the tears that had just dried up are now falling once again. Is there a way to turn back the time? The world is too cold without you around; you who made me feel like I did before, so long ago. It was you who made me feel the love between everything around me once more. You are someone that comes only once in a lifetime.

In my dreams, you were alive, living through all the memories we had together in this manor. I still search, still hope that it was you each morning but you do not appear. I try not to let my emotion show through this façade I had put up in front of everyone. Though at night when I am all alone, I stare at the picture I took of you, the only picture I have of you and I could feel the pain in my chest and the sorrow rising as the bitter sweet memories comes back to haunt me.

You were one in a million…Why did you leave?

You were once in a lifetime…Why was it so short?

* * *

Hmmm…All of these were a little….sad… I might make the next one a happier one to end this 3 chapter snippets.

Idea from You're One in a Million – Melanie Flash although I feel like there another song similar to what I'm writing but I can't think of the name.

More short stories will probably be added here if I have other ideas.

Let me know if you would like to see any of these chapters extended into a longer story


End file.
